


An Unwanted Sacrifice

by Small-Cactus (Small_Cactus), Small_Cactus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Cactus/pseuds/Small-Cactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Cactus/pseuds/Small_Cactus
Summary: This is going to be pure angst with three separate endings. Sorry if there are any mistakes nobody loves me enough to beta read for me lol.MC has always given far too much for the ones they love, at the expense of their health. And they do it yet again, this time for good.Also Luke isn't here because I love him too much to hurt him like this
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

MC had always been so giving, mostly because of how small they felt when compared to the people they loved. They would give everything because that was what they deserved. Perhaps this was a foolish way of thinking. Perhaps it was unhealthy to love in such a way that you destroy yourself, but it was something that MC couldn’t bring themself to change. What was the harm in it? They were helping those they cared about, and the only one that was truly hurt in the process was themself.

Lately, MC had begun to spiral into one of their self-sacrificing moods, where they began to feel an intense need to do something that would make the brothers that they’ve come to love so happy. It plagued them for days, not knowing what could possibly be enough for them. Then Lucifer mentioned Lilith in passing. Twisted little cogs turned in MC’s head, and before they knew it, they were casually asking about Lilith. Each of the brothers expressed how much they missed her, that they would give anything to have her back. And so it was decided. MC would do everything within their power to resurrect Lilith.

Weeks and weeks of preparation and studying went into their planning. Hours on end of practising what little magic they could with Solomon. Time spent browsing the restricted section of the library with Satan, taking a special interest in spellbooks mentioning souls. Piles and piles of notes accumulate under their bed where they hope none of the brothers will find them. Their heart aches every time they think about how they’re hiding this from the ones they adore so, but its quickly replaced with determination. Surely if they knew, they would stop them. And besides, why ruin the surprise?

The time was approaching, and MC was sure that despite how badly it may hurt, they would get over their loss and be grateful that they finally had their little sister back. MC didn’t think about the bonds that they had formed and that the brothers may not want to sacrifice that just to have Lilith back; no, MC was so focused on making sure that they expressed their love for the brothers, that they didn’t think about the brothers’ love for them.

MC wakes up first thing in the morning, preparing their bag and their notes. They didn’t bother to eat breakfast, not wanting to waste food that could be going to fill Beel’s void of a stomach. They wouldn’t need it where they’re going. One by one, they approach the brothers, choosing their words carefully as they explain that they’re going out for the day and that they have a surprise for them.

None of them noticed the forced smile or the extra-long hug that they received. None of them realized what dark thoughts lurked beneath the surface of MC’s cheery exterior. How could they have known? In fact, they were so distracted by the promise of a “special gift” that they didn’t notice the way MC’s eyes darkened as they left. They didn’t notice how foreboding their soft “I’ll miss you” was. They didn’t realize that it wasn’t because they would be gone all day. They didn’t realize that their goodbye meant forever. And forever is just so long when you’re immortal, isn’t it?

MC’s trek into the woods was filled with anticipation. Of course, they were sad to go, but they were so elated that they would have the chance to do this for them. Perhaps before they seal the deal, they can leave a parting message for Lilith to pass on. Before they know it they’ve reached their destination: The River Styx. MC leaned forward to peer into the water, a sense of longing and hiraeth washing over them. The river is devoid of life, and the grass around the bank has long since withered and died.

After spreading out their notes, MC begins taking inventory, despite the fact that they quadruple checked that they had everything they would need before they left. They combine the spell ingredients in a small bowl, before using a pipette to collect a drop of river water. As soon as the water touches the rest of the ingredients, the bowl catches fire. MC is quick to slice the tip of their index finger, squeezing a drop of blood into the flames. Just as quickly as they had burst to life, the flames die with their blood.

Hands shaking from anticipation, MC draws the summoning circle in the dirt, carefully placing the bowl in the centre. A pure white light envelops the scene, preventing MC from seeing Lilith’s emergence.

“Lilith!” MC is careful to stay outside of the circle, but they can hardly contain their excitement. They scramble to grab the last of the spell ingredients but freeze at the sound of Lilith’s voice.

“MC, what are you doing? Stop this at once!” Her demands fall on deaf ears as MC smiles sadly at her.

“I’ve already made up my mind.” They begin drawing seven separate circles in the dirt, surrounding Lilith. Lilith realizing that MC won’t listen to commands, resorts to begging.

“MC, don’t do this! They wouldn’t want this! I don’t want this!” Her cries are just as ineffective.

“Maybe you don’t think you want this, maybe you think they don’t want this, but I know you’ll all thank me in the end. I was always just a replacement for you, Lilith. Imagine how happy they’d be to have the real thing!” MC’s smile is faltering, “Maybe they’ll be upset at first, but they’ll forget about me soon enough!”

“MC, you’re not my replacement! You’re your own person and they love you!” MC finally realizes that Lilith won’t give in, and continues their work.

No matter how much they would love to stay, no matter how much their mind screams at them to stop, MC is certain that this would make the brothers happy. And they would do anything to make them happy. They would love to believe that the brothers would prefer them over Lilith, but MC is certain that they’ve only been kept around because of their connection to their beloved little sister.

“MC!” They slice down the centre of their palm, allowing blood to trickle down their arm.

“MC, please!” They let a drop of blood fall into each of the summoning circles, watching contentedly as they light up one by one.

“MC, if you do this, they’ll never forgive you!” They pause. Never? Surely that couldn’t be true. MC was doing this to make them happy! Of course, they would forgive them! They had an eternity to come to terms with it after all.

“Lilith, when you find them, tell them that I’m sorry and that I love them.” A final drop of blood falls towards the seventh circle, almost in slow motion. Lilith screams loud enough for the entire Devildom to hear as she watches the light fade from the circles around her, and from MC’s eyes.

Lilith clutches her descendant in her arms, struggling to breathe. She had known about MC’s self-worth issues, she had watched over them since they were young. If only she had done something sooner. How would she explain this to her brothers? How could she continue to go on in good conscience? With MC’s limp body in her arms, she rushes towards the House of Lamentation, ignoring the pain in her legs and the ache in her heart.

She had to find a way to fix this, and surely if anyone could find a way to save MC, it was Lucifer.


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has to tell her brothers what happened, and they're anything but happy.

Each step is filled with agonizing uncertainty, and a mounting fear grows in her heart. How will she explain this to her brothers? What if her return sparks another war? She has no more time to ponder what might happen as she approaches the front door. She knocks as loud as she can, hoping that someone will hear her.

The response is silence. Dread fills her heart. She moves to knock again, but the door swings open, revealing a rather annoyed looking Lucifer. When his eyes meet hers, he freezes.

Is this some sick hallucination?

“Luci, I-I couldn’t stop them I-“ Lilith falls to her knees upon seeing the horrified look on his face. She’s almost reluctant to let him take MC’s body from her arms but relents. His hands are shaking. Calm, composed, never worried Lucifer.

“I… Tell me everything Lilith, I need to know exactly what happened.” Outwardly, he seems to have calmed down, but anyone that looks closely can see that he’s crumbling to pieces beneath the surface.

Lilith recounts everything that happened, unable to hold back her sobs and she tells him that she failed to stop them. The shame she feels is oppressive, it’s as though she’s suffocating.

“They said… they said they were just my replacement… That they wanted you guys to have the real thing,” she sniffles. Lucifer wraps his arms securely around her, doing his best to comfort her despite the fact that he’s on the verge of breaking down himself.

“I wanted to see you again, but not like this.” Her words are muffled by his chest, and her tears are dried by his shirt. She would’ve loved to be with her brothers in any other situation. How could she ever want MC to trade their life for hers? How could her brothers ever want such a thing? Surely they couldn’t.

And yet MC’s words haunt her. “They’ll forget about me soon enough.” The sad smile they had flashed her broke her heart. Is that what they really think? Do they truly believe that her brothers would want to choose her over them? Why would they think such a thing? What had led them down this path? What caused them to feel so expendable? She just couldn’t wrap her head around it. Humans only have so long, and they could die in an instant, hell, they already had; so why did they throw something so precious away?

“How are we supposed to tell them, Luci? What do we even say?” Her tears don’t cease, even when Lucifer tries to wipe them away. She can’t even relish in how long it’s been since he last wiped her tears, the grief clouding any and every thought of joy. Being reunited hurt far more than any of them could have imagined.

“We tell them like it is. There’s no sugar-coating this. Come on.” He lifts MC’s body from where it rested on his lap. Did they always feel this heavy? This cold? No, certainly not. Their skin seems far paler than he had ever seen it before, and their eyes are empty.

Laying them down on the common room couch felt so wrong. ‘That’s the spot they sat in when they were alive,” he thinks. But where else could he possibly put them; they had claimed that one spot as their own. Anywhere else felt just as wrong.

“I’ll… I’ll be back shortly,” he turns away from the gruesome sight. There’s barely any blood and they look oh so peaceful, yet he can’t stomach what he sees.

Lilith can’t bring herself to sit down. What right does she have to do so? How could she have let this happen? She stares at MC’s body, still unable to control her tears. What right did she have to be here? What right did she have when she had already lived? And what right did MC have to force her back here? What made them think they could bring her back without anyone else’s input? But getting mad at MC won’t solve anything, she knows this much. Getting mad won’t bring them back.

The first one to burst through the door is Mammon, tears already streaming down his cheeks, followed by Beel and Asmodeus, then Levi and Satan, then Lucifer, and finally Belphegor.

“So it’s true…” Lilith doesn’t know who’s saying what, but she can tell that they’re conflicted between comforting her and mourning MC.

“Guys, I-“ she’s cut off by a loud sob, unable to keep herself together.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry-“ When the boys move to engulf her in an embrace, she pushes them away, harshly wiping her tears.

“I couldn’t stop them I-“ Her voice is meek through all of her tears and whimpers. Her brothers are taken aback. It’s been so long since they’ve seen her cry like this. Hell, Satan has never seen her before. But a guttural feeling tells him that her tears are the worst thing he’s ever seen, perhaps aside from MC lying lifelessly on the couch before him.

Is it right to comfort her now? What could they possibly do to make this situation better? Nothing comes to mind. Nothing seems like the right choice to make.

“We don’t blame you, Lilith. We could never blame you for this.” Lucifer is the first to speak up, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping her nose with it. She just cries even harder.

As calm as he appears, it’s obvious to his brothers that he’s on the verge of breaking down too. Of course, part of him was upset with Lilith, but he also knew that it was irrational. How could he be mad at his darling sister for something she couldn’t control. No, she couldn’t have prevented this, there’s no way. Yet he knows that even if none of them blame her, she’s blaming herself.

MC’s funeral was held later that week, but none of the brothers could bring themselves to speak. Every time they tried to remember MC in a happy light, they broke down. None of them could bear the thought of watching them be put in the ground, and so they didn’t. MC was buried in the underground tomb, right where Lilith was supposed to be. The poetic injustice was not lost on them.

None of them were able to get MC out of their minds, and yet not a single one of them could bear to visit them, despite them being so close. Even Cerberus, who had tried to eat MC on many occasions seemed sad as he guarded their new resting place. The House of Lamentation had never been quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun(?) fact: MC's behaviour is based off of my own flaws and thought patterns that I deal with due to my bipolar disorder. 
> 
> Anyway, next up will be 7 separate chapters of how each of the brothers cope. I apologize if any of them are OOC, I can't deny that I favour some brothers over others and thus can analyze their character a bit better.
> 
> Stay tuned for more suffering, and thanks for reading!


End file.
